Odd Comfort
by ChangoChan
Summary: A fan fic that takes place after the Epsoide where prue had done nothing to save an innocent. She is alone and thinking on it and the Angel of death comes to her again. (Angel of death and Pure Coupling one shot short fic. I Just wanted to try this..and s


Prue sighed as she was sitting alone upon a rock at the beach. She was thinking about how she had just stood there. Stood there when an innocent was killed and she did absolutely nothing! to save him. She was furious with her self how could she had been distend to watch that man die how when she had powers to save and change that._"You couldn't do anything Prue It was his time." The man him self yet not just a man no he was not a normal man. He was an Angel the Angel of death that is. He was a being that was neutral not good not evil." If you had saved that mans life you would have mucked around with a much bigger picture...You see...there is a list it cannot change it says when some ones time is. And its not my Problem what the cause is." _Prue turned to face him and glared at him"Damm you! I still should have done something I'm not supposed to just stand there and do nothing to save an innocent man! How could I have done that I can't believe I did that" _"You don't accept it you never did...And I know you still hate me...you have ever since I had to take your mother."_ "Don't talk about her"She stood and pointed at him glaring at him."Don't you dare talk about my mother."_ He shook his head looking at Prue didn't she understand that she couldn't save every innocent. She blamed any death around her as her fault even her mothers death."You did nothing that day because you were meant to. When your mother died you but a child it was not in your power to do anything. It was not your fault and not mine I have no Choice I am what I am. It was her time" _She glared at him "Your a monster..."Then out of anger and pain hate not wanting to admit that she knew and understood that the angel of death had no choice she charged at him and started bashing her hands on the mans chest. Not even hurting him._ He stood there watching Prue he did admire the woman's strength the woman's pride even he could see the pain she burrowed. The angel of death never really tuned into any sort of feeling not that he didn't have them but with what he was you couldn't let them interfere." Your only tiring your self out by uselessly attacking me with your anger Prue save your strength...save it for the battles you'll have..." He grabbed her hands and held them holding her still." Prue...Accept me for what am stop being so stubborn and accept what was meant you know this is not yours nor my fault now accept it." It was strange...what he suddenly felt her hate her anger towards him didn't make him hate or dislike her it gave him the oddest feeling respect even...admiration and yes she was beautiful in many ways. He sighed and held her wrists firmly "Calm yourself Prue..." He would kneel and pull her body to his._ Finely tired out she relaxed it was so odd but the angel of death him self was comforting her in a way she had no one to really understand her but death. She felt so alone that she let her self collapse against him. And Suddenly strong Prue cried soundlessly and she was crying upon the Angel of deaths chest. And she felt him holding her he was a comfort to her of all beings the angel of death was comforting her. And she was letting him_. " Come now Prue...quite your self rest As I have said save your strength." It was odd this woman this witch puzzled him so human emotions they were so puzzling them selfs. And He only slightly experienced them but he oddly enough stayed there holding her. And...He just started to move his arm moving it over her back and he had pulled her closer. Curiously and maybe even wanting to he placed his hand under Prue's chin and raised her face gently too lock eyes with her. He then pulled a fast one suddenly lowering his head he had pressed his cool lips with Prue kissing her. One of his hands behind her head intangled in that soft black hair._ Normaly Prue would never allow such a thing but so oddly she was and so oddly she was responding, oddly this was comforting oddly this kiss had so much feeling everything was so odd but she had continued to just kiss him. And oddly they continued to kiss as night had fell. She remaind close to the angel of death and he remaind close to her. Holding prue on the beach oddly enough they both felt something with eachother.


End file.
